lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Ktel Veyhar (MikeCrotch)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC; 1d10+4}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=You must be using a shield. |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Melee weapon; Strength vs. AC; 1W + Strength modifier damage, and you push the target 1 square if it is your size, smaller than you, or one size category larger. You can shift into the space the target occupied.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Melee weapon; Strength vs. AC; 1W + Strength modifier damage. You can shift 1 square and slide the target into the space you left.}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=You must be using a shield. |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Melee 1; Strength + 2 vs. Reflex; 1d10 + Strength modifier damage, and you push the target 1 square and knock it prone. Special: When charging you can use this power in place of a melee basic attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Reliable, Weapon |Power Description=Melee weapon; Strength vs. AC; 2W + Strength modifier damage, and you can spend a healing surge.}} |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=18 (+4) |Constitution=13 (+1) |Dexterity=14 (+2) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=16 (+3) |Charisma=10 (0) |Skills=Athletics +9, Heal +8, Intimidate +5 |Feats=Weapon Proficiency (Bastard Sword) |Equipment=bastard sword; scale armor; heavy shield; adventurer's kit}} Character Information Background Ktel Veyhar is a young Longtooth Shifter on the hunt for glory and to show off his martial skills. Born of a small pack of cosmopolitan shifters living in the city of Sharn, Ktel was a mere 16 when he was drafted into the Breland army to fight in the Last War. After 2 months of hard training and city guarding, Ktel finally thought he was going to go out to fight for real - when the Day of Mourning happened and the war came to an end. Ktel, being a fresh rookie soldier was swiftly discharged from the military when the war ended. He joined the city guard of Sharn and spent a rather uneventful 2 years amongst the towers, all the while honing his climbing skills and his sword arm. Both his masters-at-arm in the army and his guardmates in Sharn have commented on Ktel's prowess with sword and shield and his cleverness as a fighter, as well as his decent strength, though he was always mocked for being slight of built and taking hits hard. Hearing this praise, Ktel set his heart on saving his money for enough gear to go out into the world and become an adventurer. After 2 years of hard graft Ktel has finally saved up just enough cash for a brand new bastard sword and set of scale armour, and has set his heart on being a shining example to shifters to the rest of the world and becoming the greatest swordsman the world has ever known. Ktel is a pious individual, following the sovereign host along with his family and the small group of other shifters he lived with in Sharn. His parents moved from rural Breland to Sharn before Ktel was born to escape the persecution that shifters regularly suffer in smaller communities. Ktel has never experienced this hatred himself but his parents have always been careful to remind him that outside of the melting pot of the big cities their kind are feared and reviled. In particular they instilled in him a deep mistrust of the Silver Flame thanks to their bloody purges of the shifter population in their hunt for lycanthropes. Recent Adventures Ktel is a fresh-faced new adventurer and has not been on any adventures yet. Appearance Ktel is pale for a shifter and slightly more pointed features than usual. He wears his long deep brown hair in beaded braids, and has short sideburns, though his facial hair is continually growing in as he gets older. He is tall and lean, with a ropey muscular physique while being somewhat slim for a full-time fighter. His equipment is all plain but lovingly polished to a bright shine. Ktel wears only a plain brown cloak over his scales. Age: 18 Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 155lb Personality Above all, Ktel is eager to be an adventurer and eager to prove himself to his peers in combat. He is headstrong and self-confident which can often get him into trouble, but in tight spots he keeps a cool head and can get himself out just fine. He has a habit of trying too hard to impress people and can often rub people up the wrong way with boasting about his skills. He will shut up quickly when it's clear he's gone too far though. Ktel prays regularly and is obsessed with maintaining his equipment, dutifully polishing his armour and sharpening his sword before bed each night. Equipment Coins: 0, 0 residuum Encumbrance: 99lbs Normal Load: 180lbs Heavy Load: 360lbs Maximum Drag Load: 900lbs Maths The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attack Defences Senses & Reactions Health Skills Power to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }}